Manhunt
Manhunt is an official co-op campaign for Cry of Fear. Overview It's a collaboration of both Team Psykskallar and the Cry of Fear forum members. The goal of this campaign is to locate and stop Doctor Purnell, who, as Simon's psychiatrist, suggested him to write the book that led him to insanity. While the campaign is shorter than the original co-op campaign, it's still hard to beat due to the addition of small puzzles and hordes of enemies, as well as the final boss. It was released as an update via Steam on July 5th, 2013. About the campaign The campaign follows The Cops who, upon further investigation, realized that there was another way to prevent Simon from writing his book (thus preventing the events of Cry of Fear). They realized that, since Purnell suggested Simon to write a book, he needed to be stopped from becoming Simon's doctor. The cops then proceed their Manhunt for Purnell. The campaign is divided in 3 chapters: *Chapter 1: A New Beginning *Chapter 2: Unsafe Transportation *Chapter 3: The End is Nigh Unlike previous collaborations of Team Psykskallar and Cry of Fear forum members, none of the maps and chapters are named after their creator, as it was said from the beginning that it was going to be a proper co-op campaign. This campaign is the first one in coop mode to include puzzles and a custom boss known as Craig, which is a modified version of Sawer and can be killed by directly attacking it. It is also notorious that Sawrunner does not appear in this campaign (at least not as an enemy), but it's replaced by it's weaker, but similarly powerful counter part; the Sawcrazy, which will appear from the very beginning of the campaign. The final boss of this campaign is also notorious. Before entering Purnell's house, a new version of Book Simon will appear. This version of him is equipped with a sledgehammer and it's as fast as a Faceless, also having a decent amount of health. It is recommended to have at least 2-3 players to face him. Upon entering Purnell's house, the campaign ends, showing that Purnell was stopped from becoming Simon's doctor, preventing Simon to write his book and thus, the events of the game. Single-player version Community member and mapper 'IamBulletProof', who participated in the creation of the campaign, converted the whole Manhunt campaign for single-player only. While the campaign retains the same purpose (find Purnell), there are some small differences between this and the co-op version: *Simon is now the playable character instead of the police officers. **Voice acting for Simon for the intro and ending speech, as well as changes in some texts when examining stuff (I''' instead of '''We). *Weapons and ammo are scarce and some are located in different places from the coop counterpart. *Enemy numbers are reduced. Also, some enemies appear in different places from the co-op version. *Sawcrazy appear only in the end of the abandoned hospital in the forest. *Save points, because there's no custom campaign without them. *The Easter egg from Manhunt appears as well, but there is a slight difference. Once you break down the door that reveals it, you will encounter the Easter egg, the friendly Sawrunner and a table with David Leatherhoff's Axe and Pills. Also, you will hear DragonNOR singing an opera. *Dreamers now appear less. Members The members who worked for Manhunt are: *Andreas "ruMpel" Rönnberg *Nathan "Zorbos" Ybanez *Nahuel "NaLopex" Lopez *Brandon "IamBulletProof" Ian *Salwador "E3Pointman" Lobodziec *Arthur "G0Idn" Speidel *Martin "Arvuti" Viidik *Mary "Blimmie" Phillips *Jacob "Kopter" Andersson (For working on the new animations for Book Simon in the last boss fight) *Ian "Dr. Doozer" Wiese (For voicing as The Cops) Category:Game Category:Custom Campaigns